The present invention relates generally to the wall framing art and, more particularly, to an improved system for positioning and securely, but removably, holding studs in place along a receiver, such as a U-shaped channel, track, or the like, to form a framing section.
In recent decades, a concern has arisen over the excessive exploitation of natural resources such as timber. One way of conserving such resources is to form framing sections for use in buildings of studs and corresponding channel or track members fabricated of metal. In addition to being competitive with wood in terms of cost, metal also provides the advantage of being relatively stronger per unit of weight, easier to form into various shapes, and less susceptible to damage, such as by fire or insect infestations.
Despite these advantages, providing an easy and efficient manner of constructing a framing section using metal studs and channels on-site has been a problem. Mechanical fasteners such as self-tapping screws or staples were employed in the past, but these have proven difficult and time-consuming to use, which of course increases the installation cost. Another problem with such fasteners is that the installer must precisely determine and mark the locations for positioning the studs on the channels prior to installation.
Others in the past have sought to overcome these shortcomings by providing structures projecting from the sidewalls of each opposed channel or track that automatically engage the corresponding ends of the studs. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,335 to Petrecca, which discloses a framing section formed of a pair of opposed channels, each having opposing rows of spaced, inwardly projecting dimples. Sets of four of the spaced dimples on each channel engage and capture the ends of corresponding studs in a vertical position. However, stability against rotation is a problem, since the single point of contact made with each dimple does not reliably prevent the stud from shifting or rotating.
In an effort to overcome this limitation, U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,665 to Johnson proposes forming arcuate protrusions in the channel sidewalls that nest in correspondingly shaped recesses formed in a stud. While this arrangement seemingly overcomes the primary shortcoming of the Petrecca framing section, other limitations remain. Specifically, in the Johnson framing section, the stud is difficult, if not impossible, to remove once installed, since the sidewalls of the channel must be bent outwardly to release the nested arcuate protrusion from the corresponding recess. When an installer inadvertently installs a stud incorrectly and must change its position, or if the location of a door or window is moved prior to covering the frame with drywall sheeting or the like, this arrangement creates an obviously undesirable situation in terms of both efficiency and cost.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an improved system for forming framing sections using metal members, such as studs and corresponding pairs of receivers in the form of U-shaped tracks or channels.
The present invention is directed to a framing system and related framing section assembly. The system includes at least one first member, which is preferably a U-shaped track or channel, that receives at least one second member, such as a stud. To eliminate any tendency for rotation or lateral shifting, the stud is captured on or held between one or more protrusions projecting inwardly from the opposed sidewalls of the receiver. Advantageously, these protrusions securely, but releasably, hold the corresponding end of each stud in place in the receiver. Thus, the stud may be easily removed after installation, if necessary, without permanently deforming or otherwise damaging the corresponding portion of the receiver.
To form a framing section assembly using this system, two opposed receivers are provided for engaging and supporting each end of a plurality of studs. To permit variable positioning of the studs in the receivers, a plurality of spaced protrusions or pairs of vertically spaced protrusions are provided in each receiver. The protrusions may be equidistantly spaced at frequent intervals to allow for variable positioning of the studs, which promotes flexibility. Also, one or more distinctive surface indicia may be provided on the receivers at certain conventional spacing intervals allow the installer to easily position each stud. Overall, a much improved framing section assembly is provided using the system of the present invention, especially in terms of cost and ease of installation.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a framing system is provided and comprises at least one first framing member having at least one first protrusion formed in a first sidewall thereof and at least one second protrusion formed in a second sidewall thereof. Each of the protrusions includes a substantially continuous and unbroken outer surface relative to each of the sidewalls. At least one second framing member includes at least one first aperture formed in a first sidewall. This aperture receives the corresponding first protrusion in a snap-fit engagement, while at least one second aperture formed in a second sidewall of this second framing member receives the second protrusion, also in a snap-fit engagement.
In one embodiment, the at least one first framing member comprises a first substantially U-shaped receiver and the at least one second framing member comprises a stud. The stud includes a first end having the first and second apertures formed therein. This first end corresponds to the first U-shaped receiver, which includes first and second sidewalls. The sidewalls in both the receiver and the stud are opposed.
The framing system further includes a second U-shaped receiver having at least one first protrusion formed in a first sidewall thereof and at least one second protrusion formed in a second sidewall thereof. At least one stud further includes first and second apertures at a second end for receiving the corresponding protrusions in the opposed sidewalls of the second U-shaped receiver in snap-fit engagement.
In one particular embodiment, the second U-shaped receiver includes a first sidewall and an opposed second sidewall. Also, each of the first and second receivers includes a plurality of the first protrusions projecting from each first sidewall thereof and a plurality of the second protrusions projecting from each second sidewall thereof. The protrusions on each sidewall are spaced apart and substantially aligned in a horizontal plane.
To form the framing section in this embodiment, a plurality of the studs are provided for engaging the first and second receivers. Specifically, each stud includes a first end having first and second apertures formed in the opposed sidewalls thereof and a second end, also including first and second apertures formed in the opposed sidewalls thereof. Each aperture in each end of the stud engages a corresponding one of the protrusions in the opposed sidewalls of the first and second U-shaped receivers to form the framing section.
In another embodiment, the framing system also includes a second U-shaped receiver, but this receiver, as well as the first U-shaped receiver, each include a plurality of vertically spaced and aligned pairs of protrusions projecting from each opposed sidewall thereof. To form the framing section in this embodiment of the system, a plurality of the studs are provided. Each stud includes first and second pairs of vertically aligned and spaced apertures formed in the opposed sidewalls at each end thereof. These apertures are sized for receiving the corresponding pairs of protrusions in each of the first and second receivers in a snap-fit engagement.
Each of the protrusions formed in the sidewalls of each of the receivers, whether alone or in vertically spaced and aligned pairs, are preferably spaced apart an equal distance. This distance is preferably selected from the group consisting of 12, 2, 16, and 24 inches, but other distances may be used depending on the particular application, or depending on the size of the studs being used to form the framing section. Also, a first surface indicia is provided on each receiver adjacent to the protrusions on at least one of the sidewalls at each 16 inch interval, and/or a second surface indicia is provided on each receiver adjacent to the protrusions in at least one of the sidewalls at each 24 inch interval. Thus, each indicia advantageously allows the installer to quickly identify the locations for the studs at conventional intervals used in building construction.
Also, to provide a secure snap-fit engagement, but one that is capable of being released, if necessary, each protrusion is preferably hemispherical. Of course, forming the protrusions in other shapes is also possible, as long as the substantially continuous and unbroken outer surface relative to the sidewalls is created. For instance, in one alternate embodiment, the protrusions are rectangular in cross-section, with the apertures in the studs each having a corresponding shape. In either case, the need for mechanical fasteners or the concomitant use of tools is eliminated, but the snap-fit engagement still provides the desired secure connection.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a framing section assembly is provided. The assembly comprises first and second U-shaped receivers, each having a first pair of aligned, vertically spaced protrusions projecting from a first sidewall thereof and a second pair of aligned, vertically spaced protrusions projecting from a second opposed sidewall thereof. Interposed between the receivers to form the framing section assembly is at least one stud. The stud includes a first end for insertion between the first and second pairs of vertically spaced protrusions of the first receiver and a second end for insertion between the first and second pairs of vertically spaced protrusions in the second receiver. These pairs of protrusions together serve to capture and prevent the stud from rotating relative to the receivers. As with the framing system, the protrusions may be hemispherical or rectangular in cross-section, or other shapes may be employed.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a framing system is provided including a first framing member having at least one first protrusion formed in a first sidewall thereof and at least one second protrusion formed in a second sidewall thereof. At least one second framing member is provided having at least one first recess formed in a first sidewall thereof for receiving the corresponding first protrusion in a snap-fit engagement and at least one second shaped recess formed in a second sidewall thereof for receiving the second protrusion also in a snap-fit engagement. Each of the recesses includes a substantially continuous and unbroken outer surface relative to the corresponding sidewall.
In one embodiment, the first framing member comprises a U-shaped receiver and the at least one second framing member comprises a stud. The first and second recesses are formed at a first end of the stud corresponding to the first U-shaped receiver. To form a framing section, a second U-shaped receiver is provided having a protrusion formed in each opposed sidewall thereof These protrusions engage a second pair of corresponding recesses at a second end of the stud.
In another embodiment, each of the receivers includes a plurality of vertically aligned and spaced pairs of protrusions projecting from each opposed sidewall thereof. A plurality of the studs are also provided, each including first and second pairs of correspondingly shaped recesses formed in each end thereof. The recess are adapted for receiving one of the corresponding pairs of protrusions in the receivers in a snap-fit engagement to form a framing section.